tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Superstar2271 as "Noah" (Camp Drama)
17:54 Superstar2271 ~Superstar@65.185.130.0 has joined #TDIFanSucks 17:54 Hi. 17:54 hi 17:54 welcome to the audition 17:54 Thanks. 17:54 I'm Ryan 17:54 an admin here 17:54 on the wiki 17:55 Ah. 17:55 and these are Bigez and Mygeto, also admins 17:55 Nice to meet you all! 17:55 I'm Isiah. 17:55 kk 17:55 so 17:55 um 17:55 take it away Mygeto! 17:56 ... ? 17:56 <@Mygeto> One second. 17:56 Okay. :-| 17:57 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:57 <@Mygeto> Hi, Superstar2271. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:57 <@Mygeto> Who are you auditioning as? 17:58 I'm Superstar2271, but you can just call me Isiah. I know what slating is--you state your full username and character's name. 17:58 So, I'm Superstar2271, and I'm auditioning for the role of Noah. XD 17:58 <@Mygeto> All right, a lot of people, including me (._.) didn't know what slating was. 17:59 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:59 That's cute. :-P 17:59 I think the fact that we're both using red is a little confusing aha 17:59 <@Mygeto> No, it's fine. 17:59 Not really. Yours is thicker. :-P 17:59 <@Mygeto> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:59 k 17:59 Yep--I'll be attentive. 18:00 <@Mygeto> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 18:00 Okay. 18:00 <@Mygeto> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:01 No doubt a ten. And if it isn't then my English teacher isn't helping at all. Then again I'm only in eighth grade so it's probably not top-notch--but I think for an online roleplay it should be okay. 18:01 <@Mygeto> All right, nice. 18:01 <@Mygeto> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:02 Depends. I have a social life. Six? 18:02 Lucky number--let's hope it gets me in! 18:02 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:02 <@Mygeto> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:04 No--I'm thirteen, male, Spanish, Christian, and gay. XD 18:04 As for disability, not at all. My uncle has autism. 18:04 <@Mygeto> All right, nice. 18:05 <@Mygeto> Let's move on. 18:05 <@Mygeto> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:05 Sure. 18:05 <@Mygeto> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:05 Do I look like an idiot? XD 18:05 Of course not! 18:06 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:06 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:07 As an actor myself, it makes sense that I would expand on Noah without taking him too off-balance--a while ago, I watched one of the roleplays on this wiki before officially joining and the acting was quite poor. 18:07 What roleplay? 18:08 Total Drama Roleplay, Season 3 I believe. 18:08 kk c: 18:08 thanks ^^ 18:08 For what? 18:08 um 18:08 answering my question aha 18:08 Yeah. 18:09 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:09 Are we going to move on to the next question? XD 18:09 <@Mygeto> All right, I might need more of a definitive answer. 18:09 <@Mygeto> For the last question. 18:09 The answer is yes. I thought it was obvious, sorry. :-P 18:09 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:09 <@Mygeto> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:10 Main antagonist. I've always found myself cheering for the villains versus the good guys in these types of shows. Being mean is so much more interesting! 18:10 <@Mygeto> All right, interesting. 18:10 <@Mygeto> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 18:12 Okay, so here's the part where I'm going to come off as a total ass--I didn't do the audition tape and opening confessional. If I could be totally frank, which I hope isn't coming off as blunt, I think I have a somewhat high chance of actually getting the part and I feel like it should be judged on my roleplaying and not my writing. Get it? 18:12 no 18:12 haha 18:12 sorry 18:12 ... ? 18:12 but as much as you think you might get the part 18:12 you still need to do your opening confessional and audition 18:12 You are not above the other users 18:13 Maybe not, but in terms of acting, I might be. XD 18:13 okay 18:13 what does that have to do with anything 18:13 Where is your audition tape and opening confessional 18:13 Sorry. I'll do it later. I have a pretty busy schedule. 18:13 okay 18:13 well 18:13 no offense but 18:14 like I just don't see how we can count on you to participate in a roleplay and show up every Saturday if you can't write an audition and opening confessional 18:14 I can tell this is gonna be offensive. XD 18:15 I'll get to it later, like I said. :-P Can we get back to the audition? I feel like this is wasting time, bickering back and forth. Quite childish, really. 18:15 yep 18:15 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:15 <@Mygeto> Make sure to get those in ASAP. 18:15 Totally! 18:15 <@Mygeto> Great. Your character for your scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:15 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 18:15 Superstar2271 has changed nick to Noah13 18:16 um 18:16 okay aha 18:16 Let's start. :-) 18:16 * Heather13 bumps into Noah on her way into the Mess Hall. 18:16 Ugh. 18:17 Watch where you're going, shrimp. :@ 18:17 Maybe if you weren't so freakishly tall, your disgustingly long legs wouldn't stumble around everywhere. 18:17 EXCUSE ME? :@ 18:17 What did you just say? 18:17 You heard me! 18:17 I said your FREAKISHLY LONG LEGS. 18:17 Yeah? 18:18 Well, at least those long legs will walk off this island with the one hundred thousand dollars. 18:18 As if, loser. 18:18 In your dreams. 18:18 I'M the loser? 18:19 Do you SEE any other pale, greasy-haired morons in this camp? 18:19 Definitely not any tall ones. >.> 18:19 UGH. 18:19 You are going to get it! 18:19 Do you understand me? 18:19 Get what? 18:19 The winning title? 18:19 Not if I snag it from your man-hands first. 18:20 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. 18:20 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 18:20 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:20 Noah13 has changed nick to Superstar2271 18:20 <@Mygeto> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 18:20 Few questions before I go. 18:20 <@Mygeto> Of course. 18:20 Is that okay? 18:21 <@Mygeto> No, it's no problem. 18:21 Great. You're a doll. So--how will we decide who gets eliminated? 18:21 <@Mygeto> If you're apart of the losing team, you all vote to a confessional. 18:21 <@Mygeto> Whoever gets the most votes is revealed to be elminated. 18:21 I know that's what we tell the viewers, but how is it really decided? XD 18:21 um 18:21 haha 18:21 that is how it's decided 18:22 I asked Mygeto. :-P 18:22 omg lol okauy 18:22 <@Mygeto> And TDIFan answered for me. 18:22 *Okay 18:22 okay* 18:22 <@Mygeto> That's exactly what we do. 18:22 yep 18:22 great 18:22 thanks for correcting me :D 18:22 Okay, well--how is it that Heather managed to make it 3rd in Total Drama Roleplay, Season 1 like she did in the show? 18:23 luck 18:23 <@Mygeto> Alliances are key. 18:23 <@Mygeto> And a whole lotta luck. 18:23 <@Mygeto> And manipulation. 18:23 <@Mygeto> Lying. 18:23 <@Mygeto> Etc. 18:23 Maybe when I get the part you guys will tell me how you really decide it. ;-) 18:23 For now, I have a party to attend. Farewell! 18:23 Thanks, Mygeto! 18:23 Superstar2271 ~Superstar@65.185.130.0 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions